


Two is Better Than One

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9759887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: In a world where magic and the supernatural are neighbors of the mundane, a young woman finds that her life is brighter thanks to the most unexpected of people.Alternatively, a dragon and a witch become best friends.





	

She paced the floor of her bedroom restlessly. She'd given up trying to sleep hours ago. It was already three hours into Valentine's Day, and she couldn't think of anything to do for Rhajat.

The young woman had been the first one to not treat her like some sort of animal that could go feral at any moment. She knew they didn't mean to, but it was still rather disconcerting. Rhajat did seem to enjoy studying her, but the blonde enjoyed studying everything she could and, for some reason, Corrin didn't mind her methods at all.

Though she had her dragonstone, Rhajat still kept track of every single thing that upset her, even the tiniest bit. She had notes all over her home nestled in the bayou, some stuck to any free surface, others wedged between the pages of her many books. The books and themselves were often lodged between the various pillows and stuffed animals that resided in the house as well. The blonde claimed they were easier to sit on for long periods of time than proper furniture, but Corrin had learned just how lonely she actually was. She loved her parents dearly but, fearing her magic would harm them, and not wanting to give up what she had devoted so much of her life to, she withdrew into the swamp that destroyed nearly all intrusion. She may have seemed tiny and frail, being a few inches shorter than Corrin, and at least forty pounds lighter, but Corrin had seen her, quite literally, wrestle an alligator into submission and drag it back into the swamp to protect a couple of city kids. She might have been tiny, but she took no shit from anyone, even the animals.

She stopped suddenly, blinking through her bangs at the moon hanging in the sky outside her window. Maybe she had a present after all.

* * *

Rhajat blew a stray strand of hair from her eyes and bent back over her notes. She tapped the jar on the desk tentatively with her fingertip, watching in curiosity as the tiger salamander inside opened its mouth in a hiss. She'd nearly twisted her ankle running after it, but there was no way in hell she was letting an adult specimen get away. She had a split second’s warning before Corrin crashed into her back, arms wrapping around her as the dragon nuzzled against her neck briefly before looking up with a “Whatcha doin’?”.

“You're lucky I like having you hold me,” Rhajat said quietly, but she smiled slightly, tilting her head back a little against her friend's shoulder. “I caught an adult today.”

“That's near impossible!” Corrin cried. “They're almost always underground and freakin’ fast.”

“I almost twisted my ankle to get it.” She almost slapped herself for saying it at the look on Corrin’s face. 

“Does it hurt terribly? I can massage it.”

“No. No, I'm fine,” she said, pulling away and cleaning off the desk, putting the book and jar away on their respective shelves, jotting down a feeding schedule on a post it and sticking it to the jar, before turning around, wincing slightly at the twinge in her ankle. “So, what are our plans for today?”

“I'm sorry I had to work, and I'm sorry I don't have anything really big. At least, not physically so…”

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Where are you going with this?”

“I've been thinking,” Corrin said, fidgeting with the tail of her shirt anxiously, but for once, Rhajat couldn't tell if she wanted her to pull her hands away. “I know I said I didn't want us going into this thinking we were each other's soulmates, but… I can remember what you wore the day we met, you know? Your dark blue hoodie over a dark red shirt and black pants. You never once judged me for being a dragon.”

“I live in a _swamp_. What right do I have to judge you?”

“What do you remember about me?”

“Every look on your face. I never want to see you lose control again.”

Corrin giggled softly before she took her hands gently. “Remember when I ended up chewing lightly on your thumb?”

“Mm, I'd never known adult shifters to chew, but it was really cute.”

“I'm sorry if this is weird to say, but I remember the way you taste.”

Rhajat felt her cheeks heat up slightly, but before she could speak, Corrin plowed onward, seemingly finding her courage in getting it all out.

“Ever since I've met you, I feel like I'm unraveling, but in a good way.”

“There's a good way?”

“Yes. Look, Rhajat, we're still young. And there's so much time to figure out what we want to do with our lives, but… Maybe it's true. Maybe two is better than one.”

“Corrin…” She looked up, studying her face carefully, ready to note any sign the dragon girl was uneasy. To her surprise, however, there was none. “Do you really mean…”

“I'm not as restless anymore. Just being with you, having you in my life makes my world brighter.”

She didn't even realize she was chewing her lip until Corrin’s thumb was moving it gently. “So that's my present?” She almost cringed at how bratty she sounded before Corrin laughed quietly.

“You wanted me to spoil you. What better way to eat as much chocolate as we can before getting sick and cuddle until we fall asleep?”

She smiled. “I'd like that, Corrin. I really would.”

“I love you, Rhajat.”

“I love you, too, Corrin.”


End file.
